flatearthgreecefandomcom_el-20200213-history
Αρχείο:A Stranger's Guide to Flat Earth 21 Questions and Answers (Proving The Earth Is Flat) ▶️️
Description A Strangers Guide to the #FlatEarth | A comprehensive beginners course that thoroughly explains the answers to 21 of the most frequently asked questions about flat earth. Journey through the list from beginning to end while all the "loose ends" are tied up by the time it's over. Share with you friends, family and loved ones. The #earth is most definitely #flat and it is important for us to understand. 21 Questions: 01. Where’s the edge? 02. Where does the sun go if the #earth is flat? 03. What’s underneath the #flatearth ? 04. What about ships & boats disappearing over the horizon? 05. What about all the pictures of the #earth ? 06. Why are all the other planets round? 07. What about satellites and GPS? 08. Is outer space even real? 09. How is circumnavigation possible on flat earth? 10. How come the moon is upside down in the southern hemisphere? 11. What about seasons? 12. What about gravity? 13. What about the Coriolis Effect? 14. Why can’t I see infinitely far? 15. Is the #flatearth a religious thing? 16. Is the #flatearthsociety behind the resurgence of the #flatearth? 17. Are all scientists, pilots and members of the government in on it? 18. #NASA isn’t the only space agency. Are all the others in on it? 19. Well then who’s responsible for this deception? 20. Why the lie? 21. What’s it mean if the #earth is flat? Vlog Channel: http://www.youtube.com/c/ODDTV3 Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ODDTV/ SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/overdosedenvermusic Twitter: https://twitter.com/oddtv3 Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/odd_tv_youtube/ RedBubble: http://www.redbubble.com/people/oddtv/shop Proving The Earth Is Flat: 1. The Bible repeatedly describes the #Earth as Immovable (Stationary), Geocentric, and Enclosed in a solid dome structure called the firmament. 2. All images of the #Earthfromspace are admitted to be computer generated. 3. We're able too see objects such as land, buildings, and boats that are supposed to be behind the "curve". 4. NASA and Obama say we can't leave low #earth orbit due to the Van Allen Belts of Radiation. 5. The North Star, Polaris, never moves and the constellations have never changed, ever. 6. Weather balloon footage and footage from airplanes show the horizon to be flat and always at eye level. 7. None of the Astronauts that supposedly landed on the moon would swear on the Bible. 8. Water is always level and it makes up 71% of our earth. 9. NASA is budgeted $50,000,000 a day. 10. Operation Paperclip Nazi Germany helped form NASA (e.g. Wernher Von Braun) 11. The heliocentric model was created by Freemasonic Satanic Occultists. 12. All the #space agencies across the land share the same vector logo. 13. AstroNOT almost drowning in space. 14. Water bubbles & Scuba tank viewed in space. 15. Density, buoyancy, & Electromagnetism are better explanations for gravity. 16. Gravity is strong enough to hold the oceans to the #earth yet birds, planes, & clouds fly with ease. 17. GoPro lenses used to fake the "curve" of #Earth 18. No observable proof of evolution. 19. Sun rays come down in angles and not parallel. 20. Moon Light always tests colder then Moon Shade. 21. Super zoom cameras show that boats do not go over any curve. 22. Neil Degrasse Tyson says the earth is pear shaped while we've always been shown perfect spheres. 23. Photo forensics shows #NASA faked the #Earth Rise during Moon Landings. 24. More than one light source during the Moon landings. 25. The United Nation's logo is a #FlatEarth map. 26. It took Captain Cook 3 years and 60,000 miles to circumnavigate the Antarctic Circle. 27. Underground cables and ground based towers are used for our communication. 28. Flight paths make much more sense on a Flat Earth. 29. All but one challenger crew members are proven to still be alive today. 30. NASA undeniably caught using Green Screens. 31. No genuine 24 hour live feed of the #Earth from #space 32. No actual photos of Satellites in #Space 33. Lighthouses. 34. Sun dogs and Sun Hot spots. 35. Antarctic Treaty . 36. Admiral Byrd said that there is more land. 37. The Michelson–Morley experiment proved the #Earth is stationary. 38. Auguste Piccard, the first man to reach the stratosphere, said the Earth seemed a disk with upturned edges. 39. The Sun & Moon visible in the same sky. 40. Rockets never go straight up. 41. Bedford Level Experiment. 42. Tesla's real scientific findings. 43. Our own senses tell us that the earth is flat and stationary. 44. The Sun & Moon appear as the same size. 45. The Globe Model was created 500 years ago by Masonic members of the Occult. 46. No one has ever circumnavigated the #earth from north to south, only east to west. 47. The Antikythera. 48. Sun dials. 49. Gyroscopes. 50. Astrolabes. 51. No parallax with the stars. 52. Time lapse Star Trails shows the stars makings perfect circuits around the North Star. #flatearth Proving the earth is flat is easy. Getting people to accept it is hard.